A Fight to Remember
by Lady of the Hunt
Summary: My take on the Hyuuga chuunin exams.


**Oki, here's my first story. It's a bit…odd, but here's what I wish would have happened between Neji and Hinata during the chuunin exams.**

**--------/**

_Hyuuga Hinata_

_Vs._

_Hyuuga Neji_

Hinata couldn't believe her eyes. She would be battling Neji! She remembered his terrifying skill that she had seen so very often…and started to tremble. But, he was also her brother; they knew each other like no other. Even their families had no idea how close they were. It would be okay, wouldn't it?

Neji glared at Hinata. He had seen the doubt and hesitation in his eyes. She dared to doubt him? When he had sworn to her, and only her, his loyalty? They knew each other, her hesitation was ridiculous.

The announcer cleared his throat, "Would Hinata and Neji Hyuuga please come down?"

Almost in sync, they jumped from the balcony and faced each other.

"Begin when you are ready," the announcer took several steps back.

Hinata surprised the onlookers with the small smile she sent Neji.

"Why'd she smile?" Naruto asked out loud.

Rock Lee frowned, "They are relatives but I was unaware that they were close. Since Hinata is so gentle and Neji so fierce, I was under the impression that Hinata might possibly be afraid of him."

"As was I," Kakashi murmured, "Especially with their family problems."

"Wait! He just smiled back! What's going on?" Sakura gestured to the combatants.

Rock Lee frowned, "Most unusual."

Hinata's smile grew as she walked forward as Neji did the same. They only stopped when they were a foot apart.

Hinata reached up to untie Neji's ponytail and retie it into a high ponytail. Neji reached for Hinata's Konoha headpiece and untied it from around her neck and retied around her hair. He reached for jacket and stripped her of it and tossed it away. She reached for his headpiece, untied, kissed his mark, and retied it.

Everyone looked rather uncomfortable at this rather, intimate display. They could tell this was not the first time they had done this.

"Hey Kakashi! What're they doing?" Naruto looked at his teacher and was startled to find him gaping.

"They're showing their unity! Their clan is so torn, yet they are friends? They're showing better judgment than their Heads."

"No Kakashi, they were never children. Their, _parents_ are responsible for this, "Kurenai watched the exchanges below with interest.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked her.

"Hinata's family doesn't believe she is a good heir. She and Neji have been pitted against each other since they could walk. With some people this would cause a rivalry, but with them is different. Neji has been the only one in her family to make her smile. Neji never really had a childhood so Hinata's innocence makes him believe that it'll get better. They rose above their families' difference. They are practically inseparable now," Kurenai gave a faint smile.

"Look!" Rock Lee gasped as he stared at the two fighters.

Hinata and Neji were pressing their hands together at chin length and to either side of them. They closed their eyes and put their foreheads together and began to chant.

Everyone was looking rather unsettled at this display. Their unsettlement only deepened when the two cousins started to rise off the ground and float upward.

"What are they doing?" No one answered Naruto.

The chanting grew louder and a surge of power washed over everyone as an unseen wind whipped around Hinata and Neji.

"You will fight me?" Neji's whisper was heard by everyone.

"As always."

"I love you, my lady."

"And I you, my brother." In a split second they twisted, flipped and landed on the ground in their Byakuugan stance.

"Defend yourself my brother!"

And, amongst a shocked and silent audience, their battle commenced. Yet, it wasn't a battle so much as it was a dance. Hinata would move ever so gracefully and Neji would block her ever so smoothly. And it would continue.

A glancing blow was landed and returned. Another one nearly missed, It seemed that this battle would be slow, skilled, and graceful. But then, Hinata moved a second to late and Neji hit her chakra point on her chest, causing her to double over.

"Oh, I'm sorry, onee-san; I believe this battle has come to an end. I'll have to repay you."

Neji gave a slow, lazy smile as he swept her up into his arms and kissed her check fondly, "I'll hold you to that."

The announcer stared at the two Hyuuga's before clearing his throat, "The winner of this match is Hyuuga Neji. The medics will take care of your cousin Neji."

Neji's face hardened, "I will take care of my lady."

"Uh, right."

And they left, leaving everyone to marvel at this unexpected turn of events. As well as wondering what was going to happen when the Hyuuga Clan Head found out that Hinata and Neji loved each other.

---------/

**Sooo, yeah, that's my fantasy of their battle. Sigh…wish it would have been different in the show. Pout**

_**The Huntress**_


End file.
